Poetic Love
by EpicWolf2
Summary: Fine has alwayds loved writing poems but the people around her keep saying its childish and foolish. But whe a boy named Bright comes along and says he likes her poems what will she think? Srry for bad summary. One-Shot FxB


**Here is a Fine x Bright one-shot! This is a first FinexBright I hav made and I know its strange that Fine likes poems and such and most of the poems I won't own because I suck at writing poems. I wont claim any poems at all. Halloween is coming up! Im so happy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fushigi Boshi No Futago Hime or the poems**

* * *

**Fine's** **POV**

I was sitting in class after school trying to figure out what I should write on the blank piece of paper that sat in front of me. _I can't think of anything to write. I never knew that writing a poem could be so hard!_

I have loved poems ever since I was young. I liked any type of genre. When you read a poem it sort of sounded like a string of notes. It sounded really nice.

"Trying to write a poem I see." someone said over my shoulder. I flinched and looked behind me to see Rein. "Hi Fine. Sorry to scare you like that but you looked as though you were having some trouble. I know that reading poems is your dream, but why don't you rest a little. You did have a long day in school." Rein suggested. I turned to her.

"Sorry Rein but I actually have to stay in school for cleaning duty. So I'm going to be home a little later than usual."

"Ok. See you later!" Rein said as she skipped out of the class and waved good-bye. I waved back. Now I sat in the classroom alone. The other person who was suppose to help me with cleaning duty seemed to skip it. _People seriously need to pay attention to there responsibilities! I mean come on! What is out world coming to!?_ I thought as I stood up. I walked up to the board to see who the other person with cleaning duty was suppose to be.

I saw my name written all in caps and the second name was also written in caps. It said:_  
_

_CLEANING DUTY_

_FINE & BRIGHT_

_So it was this Bright guy. I need to give him a stern talking to when I find out who he is. Anyways I should get started before I get home late._ I thought as I started arranging the books on the shelves. Many of the books were out of place and I had to take everything off and put them back on. _  
_

As I put the books back I looked at the titles to see if I could find some sort of inspiration. Suddenly it struck me. Literally. A book had fallen on top of my head and it was titled _Book of Dreams. _I quickly scurried back to my seat and started writing. I wrote the first words that came to my head.

_When I dream the dream of paradise_  
_I see a picture of you_  
_And when I dream the dream of love and care_  
_I see a picture of us two_

_When I dream a dream of smiling_  
_The room is full of you_  
_And if I dream a dream of candy land_  
_The sweetest thing is you_

_And if the nightmare comes along_  
_To say its fond goodbyes_  
_The thought of you will stop it_  
_before those dreams arise_

_And when I dream a dream of a loving husband_  
_That dream will be of you_  
_And if I dream a dream of growing old _  
_I'll be growing old with you_

_And if my dream were ever to come true_  
_I know it will be because of you_  
_And that's the reason that I love you so. _

"This didn't seem as good as I'd expect..." I said as I yawned. I crumpled the paper and placed it at the corner of my desk. "I'm really tired. I don't think it would hurt to take a small nap..." I said as I dozed off to sleep. I had a strange dream though.

_I was still sitting at my desk sleeping. A boy came in. He had golden brown hair and ruby red eyes. He was wearing a pale dark red school uniform and holding something white in his arm. He walked up to my desk and took the piece of paper. He uncrumpled it and flattened it a little. After about a minute or so he laughed a bit._

_"Too bad she didn't like it." He said as he put it back down. "Thank you for cleaning the classroom without me." he said._

After that I woke up. I couldn't remember what happened after that. The sky was dark and it was a bit chilly. I sat up and noticed a white piece of cloth on my shoulder. I took it off and saw that it was a white coat. _Eh? This isn't mine._ I thought. I looked around hoping to find the owner. But there was no one around. _OH MY GOSH WAS IT A GHOST?! _I thought as I started panicking. Then I suddenly remembered the boy in my dream. _  
_

"He was holding something white in his arm too..." I said. Then I brushed the thought away. "Naaah. It can't be. It was only a dream. I guess i'll just leave it here. The owner is bound to pick it up anyways." I said as I tried folding it and placing it on my desk. At that time, I never noticed that the poem had disappeared from my desk.

**(Time Skip cause all she does is go home and sleep.)**

I was walking to school with Rein who kept nagging me about going home late.

"Fine, do you know what could have happened when you went home alone?! It's dangerous for a girl to be out at night!" she said. I sighed._There she goes again._ "You should have called Shade and ask him to walk you home!" she continued. "Ack!" she suddenly said. I turned to her and saw a book on her head and Shade holding it.

"You called my name?" he said as he took the book off her head.

"No. I was telling Fine to call you so you could walk her home at night." Rein replied.

"I'm positive she can handle herself. Anyways, what kind of guy would hit on a girl who always writes poems about childish things and eats every single kind of sweet she sees?" he said as he walked ahead. Rein walked a bit further than him and put her foot slightly in front of his, causing Shade to trip.

"Don't say that Shade! It's her dream to write poems! Don't make fun of it!" Rein yelled.

"It's ok Rein. I'm not bothered by it." I said as I walked up to them.

As Shade got up he said, "See? She's not bothered by it. So I'll be going now." But then he was forced back down when Rein jumped on his back.

"I'm still not done with you Shade." Rein said. Her eyes had a hint of cruelty in them. "You can go ahead Fine. I'll be there in a little while." she said with a strange voice. I walked away pretending I didn't know anything.

As I walked in class I saw that the coat was gone._ So the owner must have taken it._ I walked to my seat and sat down. I took out another blank paper trying to think about another poem. After a moment of thinking Sophie and Altezza walked up to my desk.

Altezza said, "Fine, I wanted to know if um..." She started fiddiling with her fingers and her face was red from embaressment.

"Altezza wants to know if you want to eat lunch with us." Sophie said for her.

"There is no specific reason! I just wanted to know!" she said immediately afterwards, trying to hide her embaressment.

"She just wants to apologize for ruining your snack the other day." Sophie answered for her again. Altezza started to turn away from the conversation. I thought about it.

Finally I said, "I'm sorry but I have things to do. Maybe next time."

"Ok." Sophie replied as she tried to move Altezza from her spot. Altezza didn't seem really happy.

As they walked away I heard Sophie say, "Was she writing another poem?"

"I'm guessing yes. But she should just give up that childish nonsense. It's so lame." Altezza replied coldly. My face formed a sad expression. I sat there gripping my pencil.

Lunch Break came quickly. I realized that I actually had nothing to do and wondered why I rejected Altezza and Sophie's offer.

As I sat there wondering why I rejected their offer a boy walked up to me and said, "Good morning, Fine." When I heard him say that I automatically replied, "Good morning!"

I realized that it was someone I did not know. "Eh? Who are you?" I asked. When I got a better look at him I saw that he looked exactly like the boy in my dream. _H-HE'S... REAL!? _I thought as I started panicking.

"I'm Bright. I was suppose to help you with cleaning duty yesterday but my kendo club was a bit longer then I expected. I'm sorry." he said with an apologetic smile. I blushed a little because of his smile.

"N-No! It was fine! There wasn't that much to clean." I said as I sat back down.

"Is that so. Well I'll make sure to be there today. See you later Fine." he said as he waved good bye. "Oh, and thanks for leaving my sweater in the classroom." he said. I waved back at him. Once he left I started to panick even more than usual._  
_

"OH MY GOSH! HE'S REAL! MY DREAMS CAN BECOME REAL!" I shouted as I ran around the table. "THAT MEANS MY DREAM WASN'T A DREAM!" I shouted again. I saw people walk by, looking at me as though I was crazy. I calmed down a bit and rested my head on the table. Some people still continued to stare at me. "Ok, so my dream wasn't a dream. But that's good! That's really good! This means whatever I dream can come to life hehehe..." I said. I realized that a ton of people were staring at me. I slowly grabbed my things and walked away.

The school day was short and before I knew it it was already the end of the day. I was sitting in class waiting for Bright. Seconds turned into minutes and minutes turned into about 20 minutes.

"I guess he's not going to be here today either." I said and sighed. Right when I got up, the door to the classroom immediately opened.

"I'm here!" the person said. It was Bright. He was sweating and breathing really hard.

"Bright?! What happened to you?!" I said as I ran to him and helped him to my seat.

"Club ended a bit early so I ran over here as fast as I could. I couldn't let you work alone again." he said, smiling under his wet face. He took out his towel and started wiping his forehead. _He ran here for me?_

"That must have been a long run. You should rest a bit." I said as I started to clean.

"No, I'll help yo-"

"No!" I said interuppting him. "You have to rest or else you won't be healthy!" I said sternly. He flinched but then accepted the idea. As I was cleaning I forgot about the white papers on my desk. So when I suddenly heard a small laugh I turned around and saw Bright reading my poem about candy. "Ah! My poem about candy!"

Bright was still laughing a bit when he said this, "It's a very good poem Fine. Do you enjoy writing poems?"

I said, "I love to write poems. My dream is to be a famous poet. That or a sweets maker." I realized what I said and quickly replied, "But it must seem silly to you hearing that I want to be a famous poet." I said continuing to clean.

"It's not. I have read many poems and they are very inspirational. But I can only remember one about dreams. Let me see here..." he said. There was a long pause. Then he snapped his fingers and said, "Ah! I remember it! Ok, this is how it goes.

_Hold fast to dreams_  
_For if dreams die_  
_Life is a broken-winged bird_  
_That cannot fly._  
_Hold fast to dreams_  
_For when dreams go_  
_Life is a barren field_  
_Frozen with snow._

I'm pretty sure it was by a man named Langston Hughes. He is a well-known poet around the world." he said with a smile. I was cleaning the board at that time.

"That poem is the poem that inspired me to start writing! It is one of my most favorite poems!" I said trying to clean a high part of the board, but I couldn't reach. Bright walked up to the board and cleaned it for me.

"That's nice to know." he replied. Before I knew it, cleaning duty was over. "Shall I walk you home?" he asked as we exited the school. It was almost dark.

"I'm ok with that." I said. As we started walking he asked me a question.

"How did you find that poem?" he asked. I thought about it.

"Well my mom got these poem books from a friend as a gift. But she didn't have any time to read them and placed them somewhere in the house. I was about 5 when I ended up finding one and I flipped through random pages. As I did one poem seemed to stick out to me. It was the _Dreams_ poem. THe way I found the book is a whole other story though." I said.

"Well I would like to read some of you poems alright. Well if it's alright with you." he said with a small blush.

"Sure!" I replied. I realized I was in front of my house. "We're here. See you tomorrow Bright!" I said as I waved goodbye. He waved back and disppeared in the darkness of the streets.

I opened the door and yelled, "I'm home!" There was no reply. _Mom must be working late again. I wonder what Rein's doing._ I thought as I walked up the stairs. When I opened the door to her room, she was sitting on a pale white chair doing her homework on a matching pale white desk. Her room had different shade's of blue

I heard her mumble, "Stupid Shade! I'll prove to him that I can be smart! I will beat him!" I sighed.

I opened the door wider and said, "Rein, I'm back." She stopped writing and turned around.

"Fine! Didn't I already tell you not to walk home alone?! It's dangerous and you know it!" she yelled.

"Y-You did! But I didn't walk home alone this time!" I said quickly. I knew she was already in a bad enough mood.

"Someone walked you home? Who?"

"It was a boy named Bright." I replied. Her face turned blank.

"He offered to walk you home?" she said her expression still blank. She started sitting down in her chair saying, "That's great to know. Well I'll talk to you later Fine." She was shaking a little.

"Ok...?" I said as i slowly left the room and shut the door.

Once the door closed Rein suddenly yelled, "Romance is blooming!~ The flower's of moe!~" _What's this scared feeling inside me..._ thought as I headed towards my room. But I also felt something else. It was warm and it felt nice. But I wasn't sure what it was.

After Bright and my first meeting, I started to read poems to him everyday during lunch. He never spoke a word each time I read. He just sat there and listened. Many days passed and it turned into months. The strange feelings grew stronger each day. But there were whispers going around the entire school.

I walked down the hall. I was given sympathetic looks and dazed stares.

"See! That's her!" one girl whispered.

"Is she the one who writes the childish poems?"

I was wondering what they were talking about. As I walked by a classroom I heard an short explanation. "Bright has been pitying her for a long time now. It's kind of sad isn't it? Shouldn't he just give up and tell her that it was all out of sympathy?" I froze. My face paled.

_It was all out of sympathy? He only pitied me? The person who actually believed it wasn't foolish only pitied me?_I thought. I heard a cracking sound inside me. I finally realized that it was my heart breaking. The images of me and him together flashed through my mind. _The laughter, the awkward moments, the embaressment, the smiles... they were all out of sympathy? That can't be true... It just can't!_ I thought as I ran outside. It was a cloudy day and everything was shaded with a depressing dark blue. I ran towards a lunch table by a tree.

Bright was sitting at the lunch table reading a book. When he saw me come by he said, "Good afternoon Fine. Your here quite early today." he said with the same smile. I finally looked up from the ground and stared at him. He noticed that my sad expression. He walked up to me and said "What's wrong, Fine?"

I backed away and said, "Did you pity me? Did you feel bad for me because people looked down on me? Was I really that pathetic to you?!" I started shouting at him. I was angry that the person that supported me most of the time was only thinking of me as a pitiful pathetic person.

Bright stared at me with a twisted look. I couldn't tell if he was sad, guilty or mad. "So it was true! You really think I am pathetic! To think that the person who believed in me most only pitied me..." I said. I knew that I couldn't hold the tears back any longer. I turned around and started heading back to school. As I walked away I heard him say something. I stopped in my tracks.

"When I dream of paradise, I see a picture of you.  
And when I dream of love and care, I dream of us two.

When I dream a dream of smiling, the room is full of you.  
And if I dream a dream of candy land, the sweetest thing is you."

_This poem..._ I thought as I stood in my position. _I remember this..._

And if the nightmare comes along, to say its fond goodbyes  
The thought of you will stop it, before those dreams arise

And when I dream a dream of a loving wife, that dream will be of you  
And if I dream a dream of growing old, I'll be growing old with you

And if my dream were ever to come true, I know it will be because of you  
And that's the reason that I love you so, Fine." he finished. I started to cry more. "Fine I have always been watching you. You were always sitting in class happily writing poems no matter what people thought. I enjoyed watching you and your smiling face. When I finally got a chance to read one of you poems I was surprised. It was amazing but the thing I wondered most was who the poem was about. I borrowed it and memorized it hoping to say it to you." he said. "And today was my chance." he said and smiled.

I turned around, "Is that really true?"

"Yes. Everything I said is true. It is very true that I love you Fine. But how do you feel about me?" he asked, a bit scared.

I ran up to him and hugged him, "Of course I love you! From the time you read my poems to now!" I said as loosened the hug.

He hugged me back. "Thank you Fine. It seems my dream is beginning to come true."

* * *

**MAN! Im not even sure if this was a one-shot anymore! But that was looooong for me! Longest chapter I hav ever made! Anyways hope enjoyed. I tried being detailed but I think I failed at it partially. Anyways if u didn't understand the ending about wat Bright said, he was referring to the end of the poem he told Fine. I realized my stories always hav a dramatic crying part in it... Anyways plz review! PS I dont own any poems!**


End file.
